New Beginning? Or Rough Start?
by SufferingSamurai2012
Summary: Accidently spying on a Water-bending Master is never a good thing. Especially when that Master Water-bender is Katara. Especially if the spy is Zuko. Why can't he ever seem to do something right?


Just a story that popped into my head the other day. Tell me if you like it!

Standard Disclaimer.

* * *

Zuko stretched out across his bed, a grim smile on his face.

He'd finally made it. After days of building up courage, he'd approached the Avatar and his friends. Not only that, but they accepted him into the group, though rather reluctantly at first. It was no surprise they didn't trust him. After everything he'd done he was surprised they didn't blast him off the mountain the moment they saw him. It would take awhile but he would eventually gain their trust. He had no plans of becoming a traitor to them, no matter how much some of them were convinced he would.

His first day here had revealed a lot of previously hidden facts about the individuals he used to hunt. The Avatar, Aang, was much goofier then he'd anticipated. He'd never realized how young the boy actually was. He was always laughing and flying around on that weird contraption of his unless the Water-bender or the Earth-bender called him for training. During training he was extremely focused, but other than that he had the attention span of baby platypus-bear. He also talked to the giant flying creature and the little monkey as if they were people. The monks must have been crazy. Completing his assessment of the Avatar, he figured Aang must have been desperate for a Fire-bending teacher if he was willing to accept him.

The Earth-bender—who he'd recently discovered was named Toph—was blind. Zuko never would have guessed by the way the child Earth-bended. She was amazing and could quite easily be the best Earth-bender in the world while being younger than even Aang. Earlier, Zuko overheard her talking about 'seeing with her feet.' He didn't really know what that meant but it was obvious that it was to be taken literally. It explained why she was so upset about when he'd accidently burned her. Even with the wound he inflicted she was the one who accepted him the most. She'd immediately thrown him in with everyone else in the group. However, even with his gratitude toward her, Zuko didn't feel bad for noticing that she was obviously the most disgusting of the group.

Sokka, the Southern Water-tribe warrior, was pretty much exactly what Zuko thought. He was sarcastic, annoying, and the 'Idea-Guy.' However, Sokka surprised Zuko with how intelligent he was. Zuko figured he was along simply because he could read a map. He was the one who made plans and made sure everyone stick to them. To Sokka, Zuko was probably a way to make his plans come to pass quicker, which would explain why he was alright agreeing with Aang about Zuko's joining.

Then there was Katara, the Water-bender.

Zuko let out a gust of air and sat up quickly. Running his hand through his hair, he looked out his window to the dark sky. The stars were shining brightly as was the moon before it was obscured by his falling bangs. A chilly breeze blew by his bare chest. With another sigh, Zuko rose from his bed and headed out of his quarters. Maybe moving around a little would warm up his inner flames.

Zuko went down a flight of stairs and wondered about the Water-bender. She was obviously a Master what with her teaching the Avatar. Her skills were definitely impressive—he knew from experience. Despite her power though, she was definitely the motherly figure of the group. He'd watched her earlier cleaning up their few belongings as everyone was exploring the temple. As far as he could tell, she cooked every meal and made sure everyone was clean and happy. She mediated every argument and made sure everyone made up at the end. She was definitely the glue that held everyone together.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Zuko placed his hands in his pockets and wandered aimlessly through different rooms. With the light fading, Zuko lit a flame in his hand to see.

If he had met Katara under different circumstances he probably would have thought her sweet and incapable of hating anyone. However, given these circumstances, it was safe to say she hated him.

Shame—a constant companion of his—and loneliness welled within him.

Within hours of his arrival Katara had come to his room threatening him. Zuko had been cornered and almost lashed out at her before wisely realizing the consequences of going toe-to-toe with a girl like her. There was no guarantee he would win. There were few women he feared and she was one of them, right behind his sister.

Zuko came to a room that opened toward the gaping chasm. Going toward the edge, he looked up at the stars and frowned.

She was beautiful though.

Zuko moved his gaze to the bare cliffs on the other side of the gorge and almost laughed at himself. He had no business being attracted to anyone here. His destiny was help the Avatar destroy his father. That was it. His destiny didn't encompass him getting involved with a Water-bending peasant. Besides, it would take a miracle for Katara to even find Zuko bearable.

Zuko moved away from the cliffs; trying to physically move away from his whimsical thoughts. His thoughts, on the other hand, had different ideas. Katara's smiling face floated in his mind. He smashed his open palm across his forehead, trying to smash the face from his mind. He moved his hand to his cheek, feeling the wrinkled and dry skin of his scar.

How could she be attracted to someone with a face like his? One who's past was so clearly and permanently etched on his flesh.

With the moon shining as brightly as it was there was no longer any need for his flame. Extinguishing it, he began heading for the room with the fountain that seemed to almost be the 'living room' of their camp. The room itself was peaceful and quiet; a perfect place for his troubled thoughts to pursue him. Nonetheless, he headed there. He stepped over a large crack in the ground just inside the doorway. Lifting his gaze from the floor, he was immediately drawn to something moving in the shadows.

With the ease of someone trained in stealth, Zuko crouched down and hid within the shadow of the pillar next to him. His eyes narrowed as the stranger moved slowly toward the center of the room. Zuko's palms itched with the desire to light the place aflame to drive out the intruder. His muscles burned to perform the technique needed to unleash his fury—to protect his new friends.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the figure moved toward the moon-lit portion of the room. Zuko's eyes widened as he recognized the woman standing before him. Katara. She was barefoot and wearing the white outfit she used when training Aang. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back in magnificent brown waves. Her beautiful blue eyes were uplifted toward the full moon as she slowly made her way to the edge of the temple.

Zuko frowned with confusion. What was she doing here?

He watched as Katara spent several minutes looking at the moon. At one point, a swift gust of wind filled the room with a distinct chill. Zuko fought the urge use his breathe of fire as Katara wrapped her thin, dark arms around her bare middle.

Fighting the cramping of his muscles, he stared at Katara as she took a few steps away from the edge. She took a deep breath and raised a bent arm in front of her stomach. He heard the water react in the fountain. It began stirring where earlier it had been still. Fluidly, she quickly straightened her arm and flicked her wrist. The water spilled from the fountain and quickly covered the ground.

Zuko made sure not to move a muscle. If he moved he'd send out ripples, immediately notifying Katara of his presence.

The Master Water-bender moved quickly and quietly to the center of the room. She stepped in the center and brought both feet together. Pausing, she gradually spread her feet and placed her elegant hands in front of her torso.

Everything froze. The water stilled. Katara seemed to quit breathing and Zuko did everything in his power to silence his beating heart.

Suddenly, Katara went up on one foot and raised both hands. The water reacted immediately, rising into the air in the form of millions of tiny droplets. Zuko wiped away some of the water that had pressed against his face just as Katara started moving.

She moved in a series of dramatic arm strokes and leaps. Her limbs moved her in a fast routine that encompassed a ten-foot radius from her starting point. She bent at the waist and brushed the ground, bringing her arm up immediately. She bent backwards in less than a second just as a stream of water flew past her body, passing within inches of her face. For the briefest of moments Katara faced Zuko and he saw the look of frustration on her face before she turned away from him again.

The moving water was intricate, beautiful, and rushed.

The droplets had formed into hundreds of little water streams that moved at such high speeds it almost seemed like it was a solid wall. They traveled throughout the room, forming almost a dance between them all. None of them collided with another, forming one of the most complicated displays of Water-bending he'd seen. The water seemed to have a mind of its own as it dodged obstacles in its path. He never saw the water slam into a pillar, splash onto the ground, or even nail him in the face.

Never would he have imagined her having this much focus, power, or skill.

All of a sudden the water stopped moving and Zuko had his attention drawn back to Katara. She stopped with her arm stretched parallel with the ground over her wide stance; the other arm curled over her head. Zuko held his breath and prayed she wouldn't hear him now that the rushing water had been silenced.

In a way that almost seemed gentle, Katara straightened her body and leaned slightly to the right—stretching both arms to the one side. The water floated toward Katara and merged to form one giant, Appa-sized column. Tenderly, Katara began moving her arms in a way that can only be described as artful. They traveled around her body as if they belonged to a performer. Katara no longer used her legs except to take an occasional step or to turn herself around. Zuko watched as Katara danced and as the water responded to her steps.

The water separated into three large streams. They moved slowly and deliberately as Katara went through her movements. The water sometimes separated into different groups and sometimes merged to form larger ones. They formed designs in the air that had no name but sent aches in Zuko's chest. A few very small streams broke away from the larger waters and began performing all on their own, within inches of Katara's flesh.

Zuko looked away for the briefest of moments, feeling as if he was watching something personal. It seemed like he was intruding on some of Katara's innermost thoughts. It was obvious what she was doing had emotional meaning to her. Even from where he was he could see her closed eyes and the tears that were streaming down her face.

Protectiveness blossomed deep in Zuko. He had to fight off the urge to go to her—to wipe the tears from her face. He wanted to crush her to his chest and tell her everything was alright. As beautiful as this display of bending was, he wished she didn't have to feel so upset in order to do it.

Zuko returned his gaze to Katara's moving body. Her routine had—while keeping the same pace—became more intricate and, if possible, more beautiful. She lowered the water so it was whirling close to the ground, allowing an unobstructed view of Katara. With the water circling Katara the way it was, it almost seemed like she was in a room with clear walls; walls that allowed him glimpses of her, but none where she could look out and see him.

From across the room, Zuko heard a soft sob. He looked at Katara's face and saw a crushed expression. Tears poured down her cheeks and her mouth was open as she panted. She gradually slowed her movements until she came to a standstill.

Zuko began to rise, unable to see her in the pain she was in. As he began to walk toward her, she let loose another sob that stopped Zuko in his tracks. Was it wise of him to go to her? Katara didn't strike him as a girl who liked to have someone witness her weak moments.

Another sob wracked her body and the water around her lost definition. Instead of beautiful, sweeping waves it looked wrinkled and barely in control. Ripples traveled throughout the water as sobs continued to come from deep within Katara body. Zuko's chest clenched as he felt his own eyes begin to water. He swiftly swiped his eyes and refused to wonder at his reaction to the young Water-bender's tears.

Just when it looked like she was going to lose control of the water completely, he saw her clench her fists. Instantly, the water hardened and went straight back to its original form. Katara's face transformed and seemed to burn with rage. Her eyes were on fire and her breathing had changed from sobs to angry pants. Her breathing increased rapidly and her muscles clenched together. Her eyes widened with fury and, letting out a savage cry, she moved.

As the shout echoed, Katara shifted her body aggressively. She traveled around the room, flipping and spinning and whirling in the air at speeds that could have matched the Air Nomads. Her face was twisted as much as her body was. Her muscles flexed and relaxed as she moved about the room. Violence radiated from her, sending shoots of fear up Zuko's spine and raising the hair on the back of his neck.

The water responded in a way equally brutal. It transformed from the beauty of a calm sea to the destruction of a hurricane. The water shifted and moved, bashing through whatever was in its way. Becoming hard as a wall, the water smashed walls, pillars, and the ground at Katara's direction. Zuko himself had to dodge out of the way of several attacks. Never before had he seen her this angry, this destructive.

Above the roar of the raging tempest, Zuko heard Katara's yells. Looking at her after another close call to his face, he saw her shouting with every motion. She moved with the aggression she showed when in battle. She played the part of a warrior-princess perfectly. She seemed unstoppable, unbreakable, and inescapable.

She leaped high into the air with the help of the water surrounding her legs. Looking like hell's avenging angel and with a yell that would echo for miles, Katara spun and brought the water from her legs to her hands, held high above her head; palms together. In one huge, powerful, and earth-shattering move, she sent the water-sword sailing out of the temple and to the opposite side of the canyon. After several seconds of the only sound being Katara's panting, there came a resounding boom as the block of water hit the commanding wall of stone. Before the sound had even faded, a mile-long section of the canyon surface shifted, creating a sound even louder than the noise the impact had given off. Slowly but picking up speed, thousands and thousands of pounds of earth fell down, down, down into the deep chasm. He never even heard the crash.

Zuko felt sweat drip down the back of his neck. He'd never known she was capable of that. All the times Zuko and Katara had fought rushed through his mind. When they fought at the North Pole or in Ba Sing Se she had shown impressive strength. He'd had no idea she had the ability to smash every bone in his body. Her self-control was extraordinary.

Katara straightened and took several deep breathes. Zuko watched as she made her way over to the edge of the temple and get back into her stance. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she made circles with her arms. Zuko looked around quickly but saw no water moving and frowned. What was she doing? Ten minutes past with her doing the same thing. Her muscles looked like they'd started shaking but her facial expression never changed. Whatever she was doing, she seemed determined to finish it.

Suddenly, a massive collection of water floated into the temple from the chasm. Stepping backward toward the fountain, Katara stretched her arm and flicked her wrist toward it. The water zoomed over and fell perfectly within the confines of its original home.

Katara fell onto her rear with a sigh of relief. She wiped the sweat from her brow and panted heavily and lowered herself to her back, arms spread wide.

Zuko watched her body inflate and deflate as she breathed. She was covered with sweat and tears. Her face was blotchy and she still hiccupped from time to time. Her hair looked windblown and her clothes were askew.

Never before had she been more attractive. He had to stop himself from going over and touching her. With a sigh, Zuko began to retreat; quickly and silently heading toward the door.

Katara raised an arm and he froze. What was she doing? With a huge, sweeping motion she moved her arm from her head down to her side. Zuko frowned in confusion as a huge wave rose from the fountain. What was she doing?

The wave suddenly moved straight toward him. Faster than he could possibly move, Zuko just sat with wide eyes and watched the thing come right for him.

It slammed into him, knocking his breath away. He nearly sucked in water but before he could, his head broke through the surface. His vision blurred as his head pounded. It felt like an Earth-bender had slammed a rock into his skull. Blinking rapidly, he tried to figure out what happened. Before he could, he felt his body temperature suddenly plunge. Looking down, he saw ice covering his entire body. He was trapped.

He began to panic when he realized the only one who could have done this was Katara; which meant she knew he was there. He swallowed painfully as he remembered the shattered cliff.

She suddenly came into view. She stalked toward him, a storm in her eyes. Stopping halfway, she got into a bending stance and made the water bring him directly in front of her, freezing him to the ground. Her eyes widened and her nose flared with rage.

"You," she said in a quiet voice.

Zuko struggled to say something but Katara continued. "What do you think you are doing here?" she yells. Zuko stayed quiet. He figured the best way to stay safe right now would be not to talk.

"Answer me!" she yells.

"I couldn't sleep. I was just taking a walk," he said quietly.

"What you were doing was obviously not walking," she yelled. "It looked more like spying to me!"

"I wasn't spying!"he said, although in a corner of his mind he knew he had been.

"Then please tell me what it was you were doing, Prince Zuko," she said sarcastically.

He scowled at her sarcastic title of him. "I was getting ready to walk through when I noticed you were bending. It was obvious you wanted some privacy so I was getting ready to leave. You somehow heard me," he lied, feeling mildly surprised she'd heard him at all.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh don't act so shocked. I heard you breathing."

Zuko blinked and mentally slapped his forehead. How could he have let himself sigh?

"How am I supposed to know you weren't trying to find my weakness? How am I supposed to know you weren't going to try to kidnap me to get Aang? How do I know you weren't going to try and kill me?" she said, getting louder and louder. Her limbs began to shake with barely suppressed rage. She shook her head. "Don't think for a minute that I trust you, Zuko," she said quietly. "I don't care if the rest of the group likes you. If I ever see you sneaking up on me like that again, I'll throw you into the canyon. Don't doubt that for a minute."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room, her arms held straight and rigid against her side. The moment she turned the corner the water melted and Zuko sank to the floor

Curling into a ball to gather warmth, only one thought went through his head.

_Why do I mess everything up?_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I haven't decided if this is a one-shot or a series. It'd probably help me decide if you reviewed!

BTW, I will not accept comments that bash Zutara. If you have that much of a problem with them then please don't read this.


End file.
